Memorias Enterradas Bajo la Nieve
by Random Writer's Account
Summary: De cómo el amor pudo llegar a florecer y fue destinado a marchitarse, aún antes de darle la oportunidad a madurar; así como una flor efímera de conmovedora belleza e inesperadamente corta longevidad, entumecida bajo capas infinitas de nieve inmaculada.


_Memorias Enterradas Bajo la Nieve  
><em>

_ ._

_ ._

_ .  
><em>

Él la amaba… No; _ellos_ la amaban.

Aquélla muchacha; cascadas de oro, esmeraldas relucientes y miradas nostálgicas. Todo ello era esencia de esa persona que amaban, que amaron siempre.

Bailarina y cantante, de exuberante belleza y abrumador intelecto, así la conocían.

Las tres personas –ella tan falsamente inculpada de un crimen del cual no era responsable, ellos dejados simplemente por fuera– fueron exiliadas de su lugar de nacimiento por razones nimias, que hasta ahora siguen siendo consideradas como tal.

La forma de tomarse el exilio era tan drásticamente distinta que no pudieron más que sentirse atraídos a la luz de fortaleza irradiada por la muchacha que los tenía prendados.

Un día, la vieron desaparecer, alejarse de su alcance, justo frente a sus expectantes ojos centelleantes de devoción.

Pasó un tiempo, siempre en búsqueda de su amada, sin considerar en algún momento tomar un descanso o simplemente olvidarse por completo de la viva determinación, que caminaba por la Tierra en la forma de una pequeña joven.

Aullidos desgarradores perturbaban la paz de las noches tranquilas en Saubrème, cada vez, más impotentes; cada vez, más faltos de aliento, desvaneciéndose con los primeros vestigios de luz.

Sucedió un día, a una hora poco adecuada para ser testigo de las llamadas desesperadas de esos dos muchachos, ahogados en miseria.

Ella lo escuchó, escuchó el aullido que tanto había esperado, el que tanto había querido ser oído por ella –la llamaba un Lobo Gris, y ella no podía resistirse a su reclamo; a través de la ventana, cruzando la corta distancia entre su cama y la misma, pudo verlo y pudo comprobar, que aunque estuviese internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, ella no estaba loca.

Allí estaba él… Ellos; ahí estaban ellos, en la rama de un árbol, como un niño que espera cerca de la puerta estando a la expectativa de la llegada de sus padres; de análoga manera la miraban esos pares de ojos.

.

.

Habían mancillado su hermosa muñeca de porcelana, la habían hecho sufrir, la habían roto en millones de fragmentos y luego trataron de repararla; pero siempre faltaba una pieza, tan importante como cualquiera otra –su alma.

Su alma se había deslizado de ella, sin mucho reparo, un día nevado. Esa noche cubierta era, como siempre, motivo de celebración para personas sin  
>conocimiento alguno de lo sucedido en cierta iglesia, oculta a los ojos de tantos y a la vez tan resaltante a la vista.<p>

Él la odiaba…. No; _ellos_ la odiaban.

.

.

No pudo evitarlo; ella la amaba.

Ella amaba a su hija, tan pequeña y hermosa como ella misma lo era.

Sabía que la pequeña no tendría un buen futuro, sabía que le sería arrebatada y que sería aislada del mundo y de las sensaciones que producía. Sabía que se le privaría de lo más importante –del amor. De cualquier modo, no pudo hacer nada, y, con poco decoro, ella se quedó sin alma.

Quería protegerla, quería que fuese feliz, aún a costa de sí misma.

Por esa razón, ellos la odiaban. Odiaban a la que tenía cautiva toda la atención de su amada, odiaban la manera en que, al parecer de ellos, ella desperdiciaba su vida en una hija que en un principio, ella no había deseado. Odiaban cómo esa hija no era hija suya y cómo se ganaba el amor de su madre; el amor que ellos tan desesperadamente anhelaban.

Ellos querían protegerla, querían que los amase, que sólo tuviese ojos para ellos.

Ella quería protegerla, quería que sonriese y que pudiera vivir su vida fuera de la ominosa sombra de su padre.

Tantos deseos, tantas expectativas…

.

.

En vista de la falta de opciones, ella dio su vida por el bien de la pequeña, ya no tan pequeña.

¿Y ellos? Pues no tenían más remedio que cumplir sus deseos, aún si ella no se los pidiese.

Uno cerca de ella, observando cómo su vida tan corta, tan dorada y la vez grisácea se escurría a través de sus quemados dedos.

Otro en el mar, arrastrado por el llanto del cielo que lo llevaría a un destino que no había sido fijado, observado por la misma que lo había salvado; la hija de su amada.

Ellos la amaban, la siguieron amando aún cuando no era el mismo tipo de amor que ella profesaba por ellos. Brian Roscoe; ambos la amaron hasta la tumba.

Ella la amaba; Cordelia amaba a su hija a más no poder, y ella continúo viviendo, pues su alma estaba sana y salva.

Y nada se podía hacer, pues es el amor el sentimiento que inició esta historia, y es el amor el que le otorga su fin.

.

.

.

-O-

No puedo creer que nadie haya escrito algo con relación a estos dos, pensé que habría montones de fics ya escritos y publicados. En fin, hice una pequeña referencia a los recuerdos que suelen guardar con recelo y por eso el título de la historia, no sé si alguien se habrá llegado a dar cuenta.

Gosick©_ le pertenece a _Sakuraba Kazuki _y las ilustraciones a _Takeda Hinata.

-Ana V.


End file.
